<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[mob狼] 狼，年仅十一岁 by WolfyChan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22633516">[mob狼] 狼，年仅十一岁</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfyChan/pseuds/WolfyChan'>WolfyChan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sekiro: Shadows Die Twice (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Multi, Underage - Freeform, 轮奸</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 10:01:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,474</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22633516</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfyChan/pseuds/WolfyChan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>*极端Underage，Mob十一岁的狼。<br/>*看了FS的幼年狼新手办有感而发。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Others/Sekiro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[mob狼] 狼，年仅十一岁</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>那是很多年以前的事情了，那时候狼年仅十一岁，是个战场孤儿。而战场孤儿是野狗一般的存在。<br/>盗国之战的战火弥漫了整个山头，菩萨谷里的菩萨被炮火轰掉了一半，菩萨宁静慈祥的面容因为破碎和碎石变得扭曲如修罗。谷里的泉水浸泡着死人的尸体，空气中飘着人肉腐败的恶臭。<br/>幼小的狼趴在地上，他身上穿着一件死人身上扒来的黄色大褂。他不知道他的父母哪里去了——从他出生起，他就不记得父母的模样，他不敢确定他是人类的孩子。和狼一起流浪的老朽乞丐曾经告诉他，有一条大户人家养的母狗，在战乱爆发后失去主人。它没日没夜红着眼，凄厉地朝天嗷呜叫，某一天从一堆废墟里叼回了一个足月大的婴儿，而那婴儿就是狼。<br/>老朽乞丐还说，有的动物知恩，比人类还要有情义。那条狗因为曾经接受过人类的恩惠，于是便用它的母乳喂养了人类的孩子。说到这里老朽往往会因为讲话太多而气喘咳嗽，他咳嗽得很激烈，还会咳出血来。狼静静地盘腿坐在他身边，在无言的寂静中点头，散乱的长发遮住了他空洞的眼睛。<br/>听这个故事的时候，狼大约九岁，老朽乞丐在那之后很快就因为肺痨死掉了。在老朽乞丐死掉之后，狼只能自己一个人流浪。<br/>战火纷飞后的山峦再度恢复平静。春去秋来，草场莺飞，废墟之上也开出了花。这片土地改朝换代，成为了如今的苇名城。狼不知道这些，因为他不太会说话，更不会认字。因为他没有学过讲话，他是母狗的孩子。老朽乞丐教过他一点语言，但是那些都只是最基本的生活用语，诸如“饿了”“需要”“好”“否决”之类的简单的指令。<br/>狼一开始是在野外生活的。他就像他三岁以前和母狗流浪的时候一样，在苇名城的城郊以拾荒为生。当身上的衣服不够暖和，狼就去野外找死人的尸体，在无数个已经腐烂到恶臭的尸体中挑出最新鲜的那些，再把那些人身上的衣服全部扒拉下来，当做自己的衣裳。在各式各样的尸体中，狼往往对忍者的尸体最满意。忍者不参加战场上的直接对抗，他们的衣服破损得最少，死亡的原因往往是冻死、毒杀、暗杀中的一击毙命、以及被俘虏后的断头。不过，这样的尸体很少，死的地方也往往很隐蔽。狼花了很多时间，才找到一件完整的黄色忍者长衫。那件衣衫比狼瘦小的身体大上许多。狼不在乎这些，他胡乱的把衣衫穿在身上，长长的下摆几乎要飘到他的膝盖处，看起来就像一件黄色的长裙。狼本来还想穿上那个忍者的裤子和鞋子，但是他的脚太小，腰太细，没有一件能够套在身上。<br/>不过，狼在野外流浪的日子不是特别久。野外食物匮乏，狼经常不得不亲手追赶野生动物，想尽办法把它们杀死，再生吃它们的肉。<br/>他人生的一次转机在于苇名城外的盗贼团。<br/>秋天进入末尾，树上的果子全部腐烂，路上也越来越难抓到能吃的动物了。狼已经好几天没有进食了。那个夜里，他饿得发昏。迷迷糊糊间，他闻到了一股诱人的香味。彼时他趴在草丛里，抬起眼，只看到三十米远处有火光，有一些男人围着火在烤着什么。<br/>——想要，想吃。<br/>狼站都站不起来，他像一条真正饿昏了的野狗那样，慢慢地爬向火光处。<br/>在足够接近的时候，狼瘦小的身子仍旧完全掩盖在枯黄的草里。他偷偷伸手，接近他们餐盘里的烤熟的鸡腿，猛地一抓，径直地塞进嘴里，肆意地撕咬。<br/>“狼！有野狼！”坐在一边的男人跳了起来，他看见了漆黑草丛里狼反着光的眼睛，他吓了一跳，手却已经不自觉地放在武士刀上了。<br/>——好吃。<br/>狼没有理会他们说了什么，他嘴里塞满了肉，果腹的快乐让他忘记了移动。他感受到了男人瞬间的威胁，他也知道他如果没有在这一瞬离开，男人的刀说不定会切在他的脖颈上。鬼神使差地，狼的手又一次迅速地伸向餐盘。<br/>但这次他的手被抓住了。不仅如此，狼整个人还被那个男人抓了起来。<br/>“什么嘛，原来是个小孩。”武士刀的男人抱怨了一句，“吓了我一跳。”<br/>狼的身高不够高，被男人抓着手提起来的时候，脚都够不着地板，只能垂在半空中。他的长发晃来晃去，嘴里的肉已经吞下了，可是他仍旧情不自禁地咀嚼，潜意识希望那些肉能够因为咀嚼而变得更多。<br/>“头发这么长，脸也嫩，还穿这种破黄裙子，是女孩吧？”另一个留着胡子的武士插嘴。<br/>“鬼知道啊，她可真脏。”武士刀的男人嫌恶地皱眉，“像个泥巴人一样。”<br/>“如果是女孩的话，抓去水里洗洗，咱们兄弟几个还能爽爽。”胡子男评论道，“荒郊野岭的，晚上也没什么乐趣。”<br/>武士刀的男人点点头。<br/>狼不明白他们在说什么，他只知道他单手被提起来并不舒服。然而，就算活得再怎么像动物，狼也知道什么叫遵从强者。他晃晃脑袋，开口对那些男人们说：“吃……想吃……”<br/>“吃？你想的话，就用干活来换。”<br/>武士刀的男人单手把他拎到河边。夜很黑，武士刀的男人一把扯掉了狼的衣服，像搓衣服一样大力地把狼身体上的泥巴洗掉。胡子男所判断的没错，这小孩的皮肤的确细嫩。不过就是太瘦了，年纪小，胸上也没肉，武士刀的男人甚至能摸到狼的肋骨。<br/>“干活……”狼缓缓地重复他们所说的陌生名词，眼睛里满是迷茫，“是什么……”<br/>当狼又被提回他们的营地的时候，胡子男已经等不及了，他怪笑一声，抓住狼刚刚洗完的、又湿又长的头发说：“干活？就是被我们干。”<br/>狼不明白他们在说什么。但是他能感觉到那是一种要求他配合的姿态。<br/>——嗯，只要配合他们，就有东西吃了吧。<br/>“舔这里。”胡子男解开了他的腰带，露出了他腥臭的性器，“要全部含住，还要吸。”<br/>小小的狼望着胡子男，乖巧地点了点头，朝着胡子男指着的下体舔去。狼有野兽般的直觉，他是个知道顺从的孩子，在野外生存的第一技巧，就在于把握所有能获得食物的机会。<br/>年仅十一岁的狼，口腔很小，只能含住胡子男一半的性器。一股咸腥的味道灌进他的脑门。<br/>“唔……唔唔。”在狼含住大部分的时候，胡子男开始抓住他的头发来回移动，狼感受到胡子男的性器直接顶到了他的喉咙，以至于他发出吚吚呜呜的呻吟声。胡子男的力道很大，狼的头发都被揪起来了很多根，可是他不觉得特别疼。狼甚至不觉得这是个苦差事——因为他饿坏了，他没日没夜做梦都想有东西塞在他嘴巴里。此时男人在他嘴里腥臭的性器对狼而言并不恶心，反而很温暖。因为那性器涨得很粗，又很温暖，下面还流动着血液，仿佛就像一只鲜活的动物。狼几乎要把这个当成食物了。他太馋了，以至于他的舌头在上面舔舐着，用力吸吮着，吸得那个男人爽得发出嘶嘶的呼声。在某个瞬间，狼实在忍不住，用牙齿咬了咬他觉得最香的那块肉。<br/>“操，别咬！”正在爽着的胡子男突然吃痛，他一拳打在了狼的侧脸上，直接让瘦小的狼摔倒在地上。狼捂住自己的脸，趁着那个胡子男还没有下一步的动作，迅速再爬向餐盘，抓住了一根鸡腿就开始啃咬。<br/>“哈哈哈，老兄，那小孩只是饿了。”武士刀的男人大笑，“咱直接干她就好。”<br/>说罢，武士刀的男人扯掉了狼身上的黄外套，紧接着再扯下他身上仅存的兜裆布。狼那时候还翘着屁股在吃鸡腿，火光映照着他洁白的臀部，还有臀部下面隐隐约约出现的幼嫩的卵蛋。他根本不在乎那些男人怎么摆弄他，他只想填饱肚子。<br/>“……可恶，”武士刀男人骂了一句，“是男的。”<br/>刚刚被咬了性器的胡子男还在气头上，他接了话：“男的又怎么了，男的就没洞了吗？小逼崽子我今天就要日了他。”<br/>武士刀男人想想也是。不过，武士刀男刚要揪住狼的头发，让他继续来服侍他们的时候，狼自己先转过身来了。<br/>“……谢谢。”狼跪在地上，朝他们磕了个头。这是老乞丐教他的，每一个肯施舍他人食物的人，都是大善人，都应该感谢、祝福他们，并且要懂得报恩。<br/>“我会替你们干活的……”狼补充了一句，想了想他刚刚听到的词汇，并生疏地复述出来，语调还说错了，“……我会‘被你们gan’……？”<br/>胡子男愣了一会，然后率先哈哈大笑。<br/>“你这孩子，太有意思了。”胡子男笑得眼泪都出来了，他揉着幼小的狼的脑袋，“叔叔这里还有很多鸡腿。不过，只有好好挨操的孩子才能吃到哦。”<br/>接下来的事情就很简单了。吃饱了的狼充满了力气。他好像找到了一个归宿一样，比以往都要努力地替他们“干活”。胡子男不允许狼咬他，他让狼好好地舔。狼轮流服侍着两个男人，他的眼睛里久违地闪着火光，这是活命的味道。<br/>狼的腿很细。男人们把他放在草丛里，先让他趴下，用唾液抠开自己的入口。武士刀男是第一个进到狼后面的人。进去的时候狼惨叫了一声，因为他的洞穴是在太小了——他才十一岁，还营养不良，身体就像个八岁的孩子。那个洞口被不符合他年龄的巨大性器塞满，边缘口撕裂了，流出了一些血液。武士刀男人调笑说这是“处女血”。狼听不懂那是什么意思，他嘴里那时候还含着胡子男的性器，他没法说话，惨叫声全都糊在喉咙里，发出被折磨的小兽那般的呜咽声。胡子男的性器胀得厉害，几乎把狼的腮帮子都挤压成肉棒的形状。那个性器在狼的嘴巴和喉咙里抽插，狼有几下几乎觉得他刚刚吃下去的东西都要被捅到吐出来了。但是凡是食物都有代价，狼不认为男人们对他的性侵犯很累人，毕竟荒野里野兽的撕咬要比着疼痛多了也糟糕多了。这个十一岁的孩子，是心甘情愿服侍两个来路不明的野武士的。<br/>好几次，狼几乎觉得自己要被操昏过去了。他的肠道被过于巨大的性器完全拓开。他们换了很多姿势，骑在胡子男身上的时候，狼的腹部被胡子男活动的性器捅出了略微突出的形状。<br/>狼不知道什么是性快乐。在他简单的世界里，至始至终都只有食物，水，阳光，空气，和生存而已。可是，现在他却有一种不同于获得以往任何食物之外的奇妙感觉。狼年纪太小，还未性成熟，他都没有遗精，他柔嫩的器官只用于排泄。狼的营养太过不良，他的生存条件不允许他有时间去体会自身性成熟一步一步降临到身上的感觉。对狼而言，性成熟就是这个夜晚。<br/>男人们把他架得高高的，以至于狼的脚尖都够不着地板。他们一个在前，一个在后，操着狼的喉管与肠道。他们曾经射出了一些浓稠的液体，那些液体让狼不断咳嗽，也灌进了狼被拓张的肠道里。狼想，他是感到快乐的。那些男人的身体很温暖，让他不由自主地贴上他们长了胸毛的粗壮胸膛，让他想要与他们亲吻，用他柔嫩的幼儿之舌探入他们成年人充满糙味的口腔，任凭他们的胡茬在他垂着长发的脸颊边来回摩擦。<br/>不知何时，狼的性器已经涨得高高的了。但是他射不出来，只能让它这么涨着。狼不自觉地用手揉捏着那个地方，他头昏脑涨，心跳得很快，只能一边喘着、因为男人们的动作不断尖叫着，一边情不自禁地想让自己达到某种不存在的性高潮。<br/>那两个男人刚刚释放完，不过他们仍旧意犹未尽。<br/>“来，坐上来。”胡子男抬高了自己的腿，示意狼跨在上头。狼照做了，他的臀部被武士刀男人抬起。武士刀男人把自己的性器从狼的洞口里撤出，而滑溜溜的液体正从合不拢的肉红色圆开口中缓缓滴落。在狼肿胀的前端压在胡子男长满了腿毛倒刺的粗糙大腿上时，武士刀男人将他的武士刀刀鞘塞进了狼还未合上的肉穴。<br/>“像这样，前后压着它。”胡子男说。<br/>狼的身体太小了，他伸长了自己的手臂，才勉强能抱住胡子男的臂膀。狼的后头被刀鞘抵弄，前头肿胀的性器却受着挤压。那股挤压的力道很快就见了效。狼感到一种电流般的快感撞击着他的全身，以至于他发出了一声有别于惨叫的娇声。他抱着男人的肩膀，情不自禁地前后晃动着自己身体，绷直身体，顺着本能让那股快意一阵又一阵地冲上脑门，直到眼前发白而尖声叫出。紧接着，狼感觉有什么东西从他的性器里流出来了。这种感觉不像排泄，因为狼他无法控制它，那股液体就这么不受束缚地从狼挤压着的下体里泄漏出来了。<br/>“这小子，射不出来，反而尿了呢……”<br/>迷迷糊糊间，狼听到那两个男人这么说。玩够了以后，他们把狼直接丢在了地上。狼像泄了气的皮球一样趴在地上，不断来回喘着气。<br/>“男人还是没有意思。”<br/>“是啊。天快亮了，我们得继续上路了。”<br/>狼的眼睛几乎要阖上了。他的身体被玩弄了太多次，除了那些仍旧残留在他身体里的液体还有余温，他几乎感觉不到自己的身体。<br/>——这种乞讨方式还不赖。狼在彻底睡着前想着。这种获得食物的方式尽管过程漫长而累人，却没有生命危险。<br/>狼抱着自己被体液和精液沾染得湿漉漉的宽大衣衫，在男人们留下的篝火边，慢慢地睡着了。<br/>苇名城的天逐渐露出鱼肚白，城中传来吆喝的声音，可是这都和狼无关。<br/>年仅十一岁的狼，今夜只为他饱餐了一顿而感到格外幸福。</p><p>FIN。</p><p>后记：<br/>因为这个契机，狼进了城里。他想继续靠出卖自己的身体换取食物，却被城里的人告知，像他这样的男孩，买家不多，不如去做些小偷小摸的生意。于是狼此后靠偷盗为生，被抓住了就是一顿揍，晚上有时候会被醉到分不清男女老少的醉鬼凌辱。<br/>他义父收养的原因是因为有一次，狼在被凌辱了以后，那些醉鬼醉醺醺地离开了，他却也不忘抢走别人的武士刀。他抢来了整整三把，腰间系上一把，再把剩下两把规规整整地捆成一束，放在身后。<br/>站在房檐上的夜猫头鹰看见了，巨型忍者捋了捋自己的胡子，感慨了一句：<br/>“就像真正不择手段的野狼一样……”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>